Redobles para el adiós
by Son Pau
Summary: La guerra, con voracidad de bestia, consume todo lo que toca, sin importar los sueños ni deseos de quienes se ven arrastrados por su macabro paso. Esta es la última batalla de los guerreros que marchan al temible compás del redoble de los tambores - One shot dedicado a los guerreros erdianos de Mare / Posibles spoilers del manga


**Disclaimer** : SNK y sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama

* * *

 **..**

 **Redobles para el adiós**

 **..**

* * *

.

Lo que habría tras el rictus siempre serio del vice capitán Braun, era un misterio que Falco no dejaría nunca de preguntarse. Ciertamente lo admiraba, sin embargo, ese hombre lo intrigaba profundamente, pues ese gesto nunca lograba armonizar con la cadencia torturada de sus ojos, siempre entristecidos ¿Hacia dónde lo llevarían realmente sus recuerdos, para ensombrecer así sus pensamientos? Falco negó levemente con la cabeza. Eran ideas extrañas para un momento como ese.

 _Uno, dos, tres_.

Los tambores se detienen tres tiempos antes de volver a marcar su compás de disonante entusiasmo para acompañar los pasos de quienes caminan, fusil al hombro, hacia el ocaso del mundo.

Mientras van a ese ritmo de balsámico láudano ante el miedo, Reiner, gallardo y al frente de los hombres que van a morir ese día, sigue intentando encajar las piezas del imposible laberinto que es este mundo. Incluso en ese, el último día, seguiría tratando de entender el porqué de la belleza en medio de tanta crueldad, pues, a medida que se acercan al escenario de la última de las contiendas, diminutas flores van regando el camino con su espectáculo multicolor, ignorantes del infierno próximo.

Y su cabeza, incesante en su anhelo de vivir, se aferra como puede a los vestigios de sus emociones, más latentes que nunca, queriendo reincidir en la ironía del momento: Cuando se dirige a la muerte, su corazón siente con más locura y pasión que ninguna otra vez, hasta el punto de conmoverse con el paisaje de flores dispersas difuminando la realidad, de la utopía ¿Era ese el sentir de un sentenciado?

 _Somos sombras… sombras de una esencia corrompida, nada más que retazos de una vida condenada. Somos niños de la guerra, somo los hijos de una lucha por la que nunca se nos brindó la posibilidad de elegir. Peones en el cuadro beligerante de un mundo que no nos acepta, pero que tampoco nos repudia del todo. Al menos, no lo suficiente como para dejar de atarnos a la esclavitud de la dependiente obediencia._

¡Y con cuanta fidelidad no había servido él a esas cadenas! Cuánto daño no hizo por cumplir con la penitencia impuesta por hombres que ahora no eran ni siquiera polvo en este mundo.

La verdad, detrás del paso militar firme que avanzaba sin vacilación, Reiner tenía un único, egoísta e infinito deseo.

 _Por favor, permite que vivamos._

Miró hacia atrás por sobre su hombro y los rostros lívidos de cuatro niños reflejaron el espanto que bullía en su propio corazón: Udo tenía la mirada perdida, pero sus labios parecían temblar en agónica súplica. Le recordó tanto a Bertholdt, a su querido Bertholdt, que le dolió, pues ese amigo suyo de toda la vida, al igual que este niño tímido, decían demasiado con su mirada.

A su lado, Zophia marchaba al compás con la vista perdida hacia el frente. Si estaría viendo realmente lo que había delante de ellos, Reiner no lo sabía con certeza, pero intuyó que sus ojos estaban lejos de allí. En realidad, estaban mucho más cerca del toldo descolorido del pequeño negocio del ghetto en que sus padres trabajaban y en donde ella pasaba cada minuto libre, junto a ellos. La mañana anterior, previa a la campaña, se despidieron como cualquier otro día, como si todo fuera completamente normal. La farsa habría sido casi perfecta, de no ser por el tinte histérico en la voz de su madre y el sonido de cristal quebrándose que escapó imparable del negocio cuando Zophia cruzó el umbral. El sonido la había seguido todo el camino hasta allí.

Junto a ellos, unos centímetros más adelante y fuera de fila, Gabi marchaba manteniendo el paso con dificultad, demasiado ansiosa para acompasarse a ese ritmo fúnebre ¿Y cómo iba a hacerlo en realidad, si ella era pura vida? Chispeante y bullente hasta el punto de hartar, Gabi no podía marchar a ese ritmo impuesto por la pátina de la muerte. En su cabeza aún resonaban las palabras de aquel a quien más amaba de todos, al único que realmente admiraba. Reiner había sido especialmente claro: " _Si encuentras una oportunidad, huye. Vete lejos, Gabi, sin mirar atrás"._

La confusión la estremecía y tiraba de ella hacia lo más hondo ¿Huir? ¿Cómo podría huir ella, heroína de guerra? Además, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Ellos debían morir por Mare, ¿no es así? ¿Era, entonces, una sentencia de muerte la sombra que pesaba sobre sus cabezas? Ausente, perdida en sus pensamientos, seguía avanzando.

A su lado, atento y mirándola cada tanto, Falco seguía el ritmo con el fusil bien apretado entre las manos, tratando de calmar su tensión. En su mirada, dulce como ninguna otra, se mezclaban la ansiedad y la determinación, aunque el miedo comenzara a hacer mella en su voluntad.

Ya no había a dónde retroceder, el camino sólo se habría hacia adelante. Pero, él tenía una misión; sobre él había una tarea más grande que la de cualquiera de los centenares de pies que andaban a su espalda. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, había dado tanto, que no fallaría ahora. Reiner se lo dijo: _"Sácala de ahí en cuanto puedas. Sobrevivan, Falco."_

Miró una vez más a Gabi y le preocupó su creciente palidez. Le ardían las manos por tomar las de ella y salir corriendo lejos, pero, de momento, sólo podía conformarse con no perderla de vista. Una vez ya se lo había dicho: él haría todo por su bien. Por ella. Y este, era el momento de ponerlo a prueba.

— _Falco_ — lo llamó Gabi en un tono a duras penas audible y sin voltearse a mirarlo — _No te asustes, cobarde. Yo te protegeré_.

El disimulado titubeo en la voz de quien se proclamaba como la más valiente de todas las guerreras, enterneció el corazón de Falco hasta agitarlo dentro de su pecho. Estuvo más seguro que nunca de que él la salvaría, de una u otra forma. Después de todo, es lo único que siempre había querido.

— _Quédate cerca, Gabi. Todo estará bien._

Y entonces, por ese precioso y brevísimo instante, Falco y Gabi se miraron al unísono, en una convergencia de huracán que revoloteó inquieto en sus corazones y despertó un rubor dormido en las mejillas de la niña siempre demasiado lenta para ese tipo de cosas.

Fue un instante apenas, una fracción de latido, sin embargo, nadie era más inteligente ni perceptiva que ella, por lo que ese breve intercambio cargado de sentimiento, invisible para todos los demás, no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Pieck, quien, desde la primera línea, observaba a los niños que había visto crecer, al igual que ella, entre rejas y carabinas. Y aunque era el destino marcado para ellos desde antes de nacer, no se merecían un final así. Ninguno lo merecía. Por más crímenes que pesaran sobre sus espaldas desde el pasado, como herencia maldita, ellos no habían sido artífices de pecado alguno más que la obediencia. Y, tal vez, ese sí había sido el mayor error de todos; la sumisión absoluta que hoy los hacía caminar con paso lento hacia su propia muerte, en medio de una guerra con impredecible final.

Miró más atrás, hacia los cientos de cascos que se movían con premura tras ellos ¿Cuántos volverían a sus casas? ¿Cuántas familias quedarían destrozas después de hoy? El recuerdo de su padre acariciando su cabeza con ternura antes de dormir le hizo flaquear el coraje.

Miró a su alrededor y fijó la vista un segundo en cada uno de los compañeros que le quedaban de lo que había sido su infancia y juegos de guerra: Zeke, Reiner, Pokko ¿Alguno de ellos volvería a casa? ¿Podría, ella misma, volver a abrazar a su padre y cobijarse bajo su tan conocido y querido aroma?

Un suspiro resignado y colmado de tristeza se le escapó, desentonando con el himno frenético de guerra que tocaban los tambores a su alrededor.

Sin embargo, aún por sobre las melodías de discordia, aún por encima de las pesadas botas marchantes de soldados, había un corazón que latía a su mismo ritmo y que hizo eco de su preocupación.

Pokko, que iba a su lado, se acercó un poco más hasta rozar sus dedos con los de ella, en un gesto cargado de ternura. Pieck miró hacia arriba hasta encontrar sus ojos. La mirada altiva de Galliard se desvió del horizonte para mirarla a ella, con esa dulzura que reservaba sólo para sus caricias y que revelaba únicamente en la intimidad que compartían.

El compañerismo obligado que se había vuelto amistad; la amistad que se había tornado en deseo; el deseo trastocado por el amor. Ante la perspectiva de la masacre inminente hacia la que se encaminaban, no había nada que él no daría por poder salvarla.

En ese momento, logró entender a la perfección a Marcel.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Pieck, en una caricia demasiado íntima que, por primera vez, no tuvo reparos en no reprimir ante los demás. Apretó su mano y quiso poder reconfortarla de alguna manera.

Entonces ella, intuitiva como nadie más, le sonrió desde el fondo del corazón con sus ojos permanentemente adormilados cerrándose en el gesto que tantas veces le había dado los buenos días al despertar a su lado, con esa misma sonrisa apacible con que ella lo recibía al volver de alguna misión o con la que lo sorprendía por los rincones para gastarle alguna broma, con la misma serenidad con que ella se dormía sobre su pecho después de haber explorado el cuerpo del otro en un sinfín de caricias sin nombre que los elevaba a ambos más allá de los límites de cualquier mundo.

Sin embargo, ese gesto tan querido y familiar, hoy había cambiado, pues una única y solitaria lágrima había escapado, rebelde, de sus imperturbables ojos.

Sin poder evitarlo, y sin querer frenarse en realidad, Galliard se detuvo de golpe, obligando a trastabillar a quienes marchaban tras él, y sin demorarse un segundo más, atajó las lágrimas de Pieck con un beso, justo allí donde éstas nacían. Era una caricia ancestral, propia de quienes se habían amado demasiado y demasiadas veces.

Zeke, desde el frente, alertado por la repentina pausa tras él, no tuvo corazón para reprenderlos. Sólo pudo conminar a seguir avanzando, con una palmada cariñosa en la espalda, a Colt, quien pasaba de clavar la vista en ellos, a su pequeño hermano, unos metros más atrás. Descorazonado ante lo inminente, seguía trazando planes para sacar a Falco con vida de ese lugar.

Reiner, por su parte, sólo los observó un segundo de reojo antes de retomar la marcha ¡Cómo quisiera haber amado así él también! Como quisiera haber crecido lejos de una guerra tan profunda que no alcanzaba a comprender, lejos de los hilos de titiritero que los doblegaban a un odio ciego y que él había comprobado de primera mano, carecía de razones.

Y es que, ¿quiénes iban a morir hoy? No eran dioses de la destrucción. Los que marchaban sin descanso eran carne para los cañones hambrientos, presas para perros de caza azuzados por los amos desde la comodidad de sus vidas mundanas y aristocráticas, lejos del campo de batalla, demasiado aparatadas como para sentir en la propia piel la pestilencia del miedo y la guerra.

No eran más que piezas de un juego macabro de hombres voraces, sedientos de poder. Un erdiano, dos o cientos, daba igual. No valían nada para ellos.

¿Y dentro de las murallas, qué? La historia era la misma: sacrificio. Una y otra vez les repetían la necesidad de sacrificarse, de morir, de entregar piel y alma peleando por otros cuyos rostros permanecían entre sombras y codicias. Escenas de sus viejos días de recluta se repetían una y otra vez ¿Seguirían vivos ellos? ¿Habrían de cruzarse hoy cruelmente en el fragor de la batalla? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo para refrenarse de abrazar a Connie si lo divisaba a lo lejos? Especialmente a él, que siempre lo hizo sentir inmenso con esa devoción de hermano menor que le profesaba. Cómo no sonreír a Sasha, a quién cometió el error de subestimar una vez para luego llevarse una sorpresa ¿Qué acto soberbio de astucia intentaría Jean? Siempre le faltó precisión en el último golpe, ¿habría mejorado eso?

Todos ellos ¿cuánto lo odiarían hoy? Y él ¿tendría el valor para matarlos?

A lo lejos, columnas de humo enemigo se alzaban, mientras el aire se cargaba con tensión de incontenible tormenta.

Dio un rápido y último vistazo a sus filas, antes de estar tan cerca del enemigo como para distinguir sus rostros, más allá del brillo metálico implacable de las espadas. Junto a él, Bertholdt se erguía cuan alto era con la mirada preocupada evaluando a sus rivales, analítico, como siempre había sido.

Reiner sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos. No quiso hablarle, para que la visión no se esfumara, pues ese lugar vacío a su lado sólo podía ser ocupado por el compañero más querido de todos, y el que más falta le hacía. Por aquel que, como su sombra, anticipaba sus movimientos y mantenía su cordura en los límites de este mundo a punta de esfuerzos. Fueron tantas las veces en que Bertholdt lo ayudó a levantarse, tantas las ocasiones en que se mantuvo junto a él en esos ataques de frustración que inundaban sus ojos con lágrimas que lo avergonzaban, que no le extrañó para nada que también estuviera allí, en el final de todo, a su lado.

— _Berthold_ … — susurró a la nada — _¿Pelearás conmigo?_

Y al abrir los ojos, ahí estaba la sonrisa que siempre le había dicho que todo estaría bien. El corazón de Reiner se tranquilizó al saber que, una vez más, darían juntos esa batalla.

— _Te veré pronto, hermano._ — Se despidió de momento de su propia ilusión antes de desenvainar el cuchillo que traía sujeto a la cintura y contemplar el filo hundirse en su carne. La primera gota de sangre marcó el último de los combates, tiñendo el mundo con su rubor escarlata.

Miró una última vez hacia atrás. Miró a Falco a los ojos con muda súplica y a Gabi con contenida dulzura: era insoportable como pocas personas, pero esa niña había llenado de calidez su vida. Le bastaba con ver en la profundidad de los ojos claros de Falco para estar seguro de que ella sobreviviría. Así tenía que ser.

Los tambores de guerra, con su macabro redoble, llaman a pelear la batalla final mientras una detonación cercana ensordece los miramientos humanos para hacer estallar la fuerza dentro del corazón de cada guerrero que ese día peleará por la patria que no se cansó nunca de darles la espalda y mirarlos con la misma compasión con que se mira a un montón de basura. Porque eso eran ellos para ese pueblo vengativo; menos que basura, menos que perros enfermos, menos que nada. Y por eso, iban a luchar y morir hoy ¿Había valido realmente la pena?

Allí, entre humo y metralla, no había más espacio para cuestionamientos ni arrepentimientos. No cuando, trepidante en su ritmo desenfrenado, el corazón galopaba al encuentro del acero. Pasos de gigantes levantaban la tierra y hacían temblar el mundo en ese, el último combate de los niños que habían crecido para convertirse en dioses esclavizados entre hombres de oscuros corazones.

.

* * *

.

Tras dispersarse el humo del campo de batalla venía la tarea más ingrata de todas; rebuscar sobrevivientes entre los caídos, remover cuerpos sin vida para encontrar a los propios y separar a los ajenos en un enredo de ojos sin expresión y heridas mortales, en ese revoltijo deprimente y nauseabundo que deja la muerte tras su paso.

No muy lejos del lugar donde había estallado una de las granadas más poderosas que la inteligencia de las murallas había lograda crear en los últimos años, los cuerpos desmembrados de Udo y Zophia descansaban en un sueño eterno que tenía un aire de fetal tranquilidad en la forma en que habían sido lanzados sus cuerpos, ya sin vida, sobre el suelo.

Varios metros más allá, Pokko y Pieck, muy cerca uno del otro, en su forma humana, despojados de la grandeza con que habían combatido, se desprendían de los últimos estertores de vida que se aferraba a sus corazones. En una última mirada, Pokko supo que sería él quien seguiría los pasos de ella. Por unos minutos, su querida, su dulce y divertida Pieck, se le había adelantado.

Lejos, en la retaguardia, Falco lloraba abrazado al cuerpo sin vida de Gabi. Habían estado muy cerca de lograrlo _¡maldita sea!_ A casi nada de poder huir, pero la Legión era veloz y sus movimientos impredecibles con sus equipos de maniobras tridimensionales.

Mientras la aferraba con fuerza contra su pecho, como si eso pudiera devolver el alma a su mirada, con la otra mano ensangrentada empuñaba en el aire el corvo que Colt le había dado hace años atrás, como regalo cuando Falco logró entrar como candidato a guerrero. Ese cuchillo de su hermano, con el que alguna vez le enseñó a tallar en madera, era ahora su única defensa contra los soldados que los rodeaban y lo miraban con una mezcla de confusión y compasión. En sus filas, el ejercito de las murallas contaba con personal encargado de dar atención médica a los heridos, y, por expresa disposición de la Comandante Hanji Zoe, no habría de hacerse distinción alguna del bando al que pertenecieran. Sin embargo, el ojo crítico del médico de destacamento que se acercaba a Falco evaluaba con mirada severa la herida lacerante del costado del joven, y aún más, el creciente charco de sangre que se extendía a su alrededor. El médico se compadeció al estudiar su rostro: era demasiado joven para morir así.

Incontables vidas se perdieron en esa batalla, y lo que para algunos fue una contundente victoria por la sobrevivencia, para otros fue el dolor más grande posible de imaginar. Tan solo unos pocos sobrevivieron de milagro, y para muchos padres fue el comienzo de una eterna espera en la ausencia de sus hijos. No dejarían de mantener la esperanza de volver a verlos llegar a casa, joviales y entusiastas, sino hasta que ellos mismos partieran de este mundo. El padre de Pieck, anciano ya y en su lecho de muerte, no dejaría de llamar a su hija a su lado hasta el último momento, varios años después.

Para Pieck y Pokko, ese final tan brutal significó nunca llegar a conocer al pequeño de mejillas arreboladas y nariz respingada que hubiese nacido dentro de ocho meses y que a él lo hubiese transformado en un padre sobreprotector durante lo que le quedara de vida. Pieck habría aprovechado sus últimos años junto a ese niño que le robaría el corazón, leyendo para él hasta hacerlo dormir arrullado con su voz. Heredaría el mismo gesto altivo de su padre, aunque en sus ojos brillaría esa chispa de inteligencia tan única que sólo Pieck podía concebir. Habría sido un niño feliz, testigo de una era nueva.

Un resultado distinto, para Zeke, hubiera sido morir entre los suyos y entregar su legado a Colt. Siempre supo que había algo en el joven Grice que lo distinguía entre los demás, aunque el resto no pudiese reconocer ese valor y lo tacharan de débil. Había una bondad especial en él que lo llevaría a convertirse en un buen líder algún día. Y así hubiese sido; Colt hubiera sido un gran jefe de guerra, marcado por la herencia de su predecesor, a quien admiraría todos los años restantes de su existencia y cuyo mandato seguiría con honor.

Reiner habría tenido la dicha de saber que, en el último momento, sería Falco quien terminaría con su vida, movido por su determinación de salvar a Gabi, convirtiéndose así en el Titán Acorazado, superando sus propias debilidades. Falco habría heredado sus recuerdos y, con esa visión impensada de un mundo más grande de lo que jamás había conocido, una nueva era daría inicio. Una en donde no serían más marionetas de una guerra implacable que los consumía.

Gabi hubiese vivido para liderar la revolución de los Erdianos, lejos de los límites del ghetto. Habría llegado a conocer realmente algo que hasta entonces sólo había vislumbrado: la verdadera empatía. Por primera vez, hubiese dejado de competir contra sus compañeros, contra el mundo y contra su propia imagen. Sólo entonces, se habría permitido a sí misma contemplar otros sentimientos, mucho más inmensos que el orgullo, como el amor y la entrega. Y Falco, con la paciencia de héroe con que había nacido, la esperaría lo que hiciera falta hasta que ella recorriera su camino y pudiera abrir su corazón.

Pero nada de eso sería, ni ahora, ni nunca. Porque la vida siempre mezquina de milagros que les había tocado vivir, se les escapaba arrebatada por un odio que era más antiguo que cualquiera de los que hoy habían caído en ese lugar y empapaban el mundo de un color oscuro con tanta sangre derramada.

Y es que, al fijarse en los rostros y ojos vacíos que se amontonaban por doquier, allí ya no había enemigos, no había rival alguno ni amenaza latente que ameritara ser sofocada.

Porque todos ellos, Udo con sus precavidos resquemores, Zophia y su negro sentido del humor que los espantaba a todos, Falco con su infatigable optimismo y Gabi con su inagotable energía; Colt, el heredero; la brillante Pieck; Pokko, el orgulloso; Reiner, el guerrero torturado; y Zeke, el líder inigualable, habían sellado con su valerosa entrega el fin de una guerra inmisericorde.

Ya ningún tambor entonaría su canto para despedirlos al marchar a la batalla, ni animaría su paso monocorde en el camino. Ya no redoblarían para ellos, pues, ni siquiera un último canto de adiós.

La historia no los mencionaría, ni los coronaría con su pesada tiara de heroísmo, ya que, en ese lecho mortal, no eran guerreros, ni candidatos a serlo, ni soldados ni mártires.

No eran más que niños entre cadáveres.

.

 **FIN**

 _._

* * *

 _¡Hola! Llena de tristeza comparto este, que se convierte en mi segundo fic de SNK. Digo tristeza, porque no quiero que nada de esto pase. Quiero con todo el corazón a cada uno de esto guerreros y me dolería en el alma verlos morir, por eso quise homenajearlos de esta manera (un amor algo masoquista, supongo)._

 _Un abrazo inmenso a quienes pasen a leer por acá, así como también a quienes me escribieron en el fic anterior, los adoro._

 _Lo invito a visitar la página de facebook_ _ **Attack on Fanfics**_ _, donde podrán compartir sus creaciones, encontrar nuevos fics, participar en retos y concursos, y seguir amando a Shingeki no Kyojin._

 _¡Abrazos!_

 _Pau._


End file.
